The present invention relates to a decorative light string and, more particularly, to such a decorative light string, which comprises a plurality of electric extension wires respectively connected to a respective electric connector at a power cord, and a plurality of lamp assemblies respectively suspended from the electric extension wires.
A variety of decorative light strings and lamp sets have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. When buying a decorative light string or lamp set, consumers usually consider the factors of waterproof arrangement, safety use, and low cost. U.S. application Ser. No. #09/453,436 discloses a modified lamp series. This structure of modified lamp series is functional, however it is less attractive because it is simply a single series of lamp set.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a decorative light string, which causes a sense of beauty when installed. It is another object of the present invention to provide a decorative light string, which has multiple lamp assemblies suspended from a power cord. According to one aspect of the present invention, the decorative light string comprises a power cord, a plurality of electric connectors respectively installed in the power cord, a plurality of lamp assemblies respectively connected to the electric connectors to obtain the necessary working voltage, and a plurality of electric extension wires respectively connected between the electric connectors and the lamp assemblies to transmit electricity from the power cord to the lamp assemblies. According to another aspect of the present invention, each electric connector is comprised of a hollow base fastened to the power cord, two metal contact plates mounted in the hollow base and respectively connected to the positive and negative poles of the power cord, a flexible insert fastened to one end of the respective electric extension wire and press-fitted into the hollow base to hold the positive and negative conductors of the respective electric extension wire in contact with the metal contact plates respectively, and a screw cap fastened to the hollow base to hold down the flexible insert in the hollow base.